


[ONEUS|RADO]妄想感傷代償連盟

by rens43240



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: BOTTOM LEEDO, M/M, RADO, Top ravn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rens43240/pseuds/rens43240
Summary: 一個暗戀幫助過自己的哥哥的故事，還有全世界都知道的司馬昭之心。RAVN是攻，LEEDO是受。
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Kim Youngjo | Ravn
Kudos: 5





	[ONEUS|RADO]妄想感傷代償連盟

*RPS  
*金英助x金建學

那麼以下，正文開始。  
－－－

現今的首爾大概被藝人淹沒了，普通市民還比較稀有一些。演藝圈越來越大，總有一兩個跟自己一樣吧，金建學心不在焉地靠著桌子滑手機，腿上的孫東柱換著姿勢想找個舒服的位置，他一手環住他們的老么，防止對方從自己的身上滑落。要是其他人知道了還會這樣毫無顧忌的跟自己互動嗎？他繼續思考著，金建學在心裡嘆了口氣，怕是不行，自己的同事是同性戀這種事情，誰心裡都會有個疙瘩吧。

他瞄了一眼遠處的金英助，感受到他的視線，金英助對著他露出燦爛的笑容，他揚起一邊的嘴角，算是回應。他覺得總有一天會受不了，然後跟其中一位同事告白，毀了一且，而他那其中一位同事正朝著他走過來。

金建學替金英助拉來一張椅子。

他是十分感謝並且尊敬金英助的，若不是金英助拉了他那一把，自己可能真的撐不下去。他時時刻刻都在提醒自己，不要踰矩，金英助不過是對自己喜愛的後輩投以關心。他看著坐到椅子上的金英助正忙著從這一頭給呂煥雄端食物，搖搖頭，再給自己更多的心理建設。金英助對自己的弟弟們都是不吝於表達愛意的，但他卻對此抱有更多的期待，甚至有些難以啟齒的情感在心底萌芽。

準備開進食放送的那一天，桌上擺滿了食物，金英助盯著金建學，讓他心裡直發毛。

「我跟你是什麼關係？」金英助靠得太近，他都能嗅到金英助身上的香水味了。

「同事。」

「欸？只是這樣而已嗎？」金英助漂亮的眼睛瞇成一個委屈的弧度，看著他，嘴角的哼哼像是撒嬌。

「不然呢。」

金建學說謊不打草稿，尊敬的哥哥，喜愛的哥哥，這些都是擦邊到不行的答案，卻又離正解太過靠近，生怕不聽話的嘴會趁機洩漏心底的祕密。鏡頭外的李抒澔經過，沒幾句話就忍不住湊過來，擠進不夠寬廣的座位區，金建學和李抒澔拌起嘴，激烈的像是要掩蓋自己的心虛。

一旁被冷落的金英助滿臉寫著無奈，還有一點沒人注意到的失落。

鏡頭外的三人組不只一次用眼神給李抒澔示意，但李宇直(註1)顯然沒有接收到，依然和金建學吵的不可開交。

其實全世界都知道了，金英助的司馬昭之心。

金英助不是沒分寸，卻總管不住自己，金建學表演時的穩重、撒嬌時的靦腆、私底下的柔情，全都像是擴散在海裡的血，氣味鑽進掠食者的受器，無時不刻吸引、刺激著他。

他有意無意地向金建學刺探，卻始終沒有得到回應，不只是將他當成普通同事，甚至是那些特意表現出來的心意，金英助覺得自己這些行為根本稱得上是追求了。

金建學就像是絕緣體，就算摟著孫東柱，小情侶一樣在一旁打情罵俏，那也是營業，而跟自己相處的那些依賴，在鏡頭離開以後就消失殆盡，營業跟私生活，金建學分得太開了，金英助腹誹。

其實他覺得金建學對自己是有好感的，不然他也不至於這麼大膽，可某些時刻金建學對自己的嫌惡表現得太過急切，快到金英助覺得受傷。

「我這麼明顯，他為什麼總是察覺不到......。」金英助像極了討不到罐頭的貓，將身子掛在呂煥雄肩上，他的好弟弟翻了半個白眼又嘆了口氣。

「......沒有吧。」本來想講點什麼，最後還是算了，呂煥雄只能擠出含糊不清的敷衍。沒有難題的戀情不存在在這個世界上，沒有什麼是付出就能結果的事情，天時地利人和，缺一不可，說到底呂煥雄有時候對金英助在感情上的樂觀感到極度地厭煩。

「察覺什麼？」一旁的李抒澔問，狹長的眼看來有點狡猾。

「就這時候最敏銳。」呂煥雄撇嘴。

沒等到答案，李抒澔也不在意，聳聳肩，轉頭去找金建學了。

金建學正忙著把剛採買好的生活用品歸位，廚房裡的李建熙大聲嚷嚷，要他把食材拿進來。

「啊，今天吃什麼啊？」李抒澔興致勃勃地湊過來，被金建學推出廚房。

結果兩人就吃飯的方式又開始新一輪的爭吵，其他人習以為常，對此並沒有投以太多的關注，廚房裡飄出來的香氣更吸引他們。而兩人在客廳從吃的吵到生活習慣，最後又吵到喜歡的理想型，幾乎是把人生吵了個遍。不過他們吵架的畫風倒是沒變過，一貫的幼稚，像是小學生吱吱喳喳，不管喜歡不喜歡，總有意見想表達。

「.....你該不會喜歡英助哥吧。」李抒澔冷不防地問。

「對啦！」

......完蛋了。

空氣中彌漫著尷尬的氣氛，金建學面紅耳赤，盯著自己穿著拖鞋的腳。

李抒澔捂著自己的嘴，眼睛瞪得前所未有地大，現在只聽見剩下來的成員在廚房裡閒聊的聲音，夾雜在抽油煙機的轟轟聲裡。愣了好一會兒，李抒澔搖搖頭，停止了對話，覺得自己需要靜一靜。

從廚房裡脫身的孫東柱磨磨蹭蹭，走進客廳，嘴裏勸架的話還沒出口，李抒澔已經走進房裡，留下滿臉疑惑的老么站在客廳的入口。

又忘記是哪個沒有工作的日子，金英助可憐兮兮，抱著抱枕滑著手機，用通訊軟體問李抒澔有沒有看到他最喜歡的那包零食，而李抒澔人正躺在客廳裡另一張椅子上，距離他大概不到五公尺。

「問金建學吧，他不是把哥的零食通通收走了？」附上竊笑的貼圖，李抒澔這樣回他。

「唉別說了......他能把我耳朵唸到長繭。」金英助在椅子上換了個姿勢，垂頭喪氣。

「不是吧，哥應該很喜歡他講話才對吧。」

「啊？」我喜歡有什麼用，也要他喜歡啊，金英助嚅囁，把手機放在胸前，看起來更委屈了。

他喜歡啊。

李抒澔好聽的聲線在客廳裡的空氣中畫過一道輕輕的線條，重重地落在金英助的心上。

這些人還真是無可救藥地任性，如此恣意妄為。

而這才只是開始呢，加油吧。

今天起床太慢，還在房門口半睡半醒的呂煥雄越過寧靜的客廳，看著愣在走廊上的金建學想。

註1：宇直=宇宙直男=非常直男

\---

看了一篇描寫金英助暗戀金建學的文章，覺得寫得好好QQ  
就把舊的文章搬過來了  
發的時間上比煥雄建學還要早，只是一直沒有搬過來，我老是忘記還有一個AO3的帳號  
謝謝看到這裡的你  
最近感覺周邊事情很多

這裡更新會比較慢，建議到我的網誌或是噗浪(plurk)  
網誌：http://inazuma321.jugem.jp/  
噗浪：https://www.plurk.com/rens43240  
此篇網址：http://inazuma321.jugem.jp/?eid=461

簽名檔：台灣94一個獨立的國家(為ㄌ偉大ㄉ某ㄍ國加註的警語)


End file.
